


A Title to guard the Strongest

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Weird AUs/Plot Bunnies??? [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Attempt at Humor, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Men Crying, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Out of Character Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Abuse, soft characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Skull de Mort.The immortal Stuntman.The man hated by Death itself.The weakest Arcobaleno...Pft, what a joke...~~~Or,Skull was never a liability.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull/Fon/Reborn/Colonello/Lal Mirch/Verde/Mammon|Viper
Series: Weird AUs/Plot Bunnies??? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996678
Comments: 94
Kudos: 281





	1. First Meeting | Viper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be super self indulgent. Just Skull being a badass and getting the love he fucking deserves. 😭😭  
> This boi deserved so much better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon.   
> Varia's Mist Guardian.   
> The Strongest Illusionist.   
> _The World's Greatest Esper._
> 
> **Everyone starts out small.**

Their story began long before Betrayal tainted their souls.  
It began long before that fateful day would ruin them.  
Long before even Luce had known them. 

No.  
Instead, their story begins as fragments. Every single one of them was but a tiny puzzle piece, orbiting aimlessly around the one person that pulled them all together... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their story begins one peaceful, cloudless night, in an empty, communal changing room, of all places. Skull de Mort, the up and coming star of the stunt show business, had just finished up with tonight's training.  
He wanders into the changing room, a slumb to his shoulders and a sigh drifting from his lips. It's exhausting afterall, to keep such an upbeat, bright persona on for the entire time he's on stage.

Not that he isn't bright and upbeat off stage too! It's just... He hasn't been feeling it, as of late. His Manager suspects its some kind of fame induced depression, but.... Well, he knows himself best.  
Skull has grown bored, simple as that. Sure, taking the Stuntman World by storm is fun and all, but... Over time, it's... Simply lost some of it's charms.

He used to adore every single fan of his, but he can't even take the time to meet them all individually anymore. There are far too many people. He can't even keep count anymore! Fan meetings have grown to be a bit of a headache.  
Add to that the fact that these faceless, nameless people keep demanding more and more and _more_ -! 

... Skull is at the end of his patience, really.  
So he's started to explore other ways to have fun. His Manager damn near had a stroke when Skull told him he'd be going out to pick up a gun, some targets, a book on martial arts and a few more painting supplies.  
The odd thing is, his Manager only really freaked out when Skull mentioned more art supplies. Dick-move, honestly. It's not like he can just neglect his craft, can he?! None of the professionals seem to understand how he wants his make-up to be done... 

Skull huffs faintly, leaning over one of the many sinks, looking at himself in the mirror there. Earlier today, he'd dusted biodegradable purple glitter onto his lower lip, just to add a lil bit of extra pop to today's look and, by now, the stuff had gotten everywhere. He tilts his head this way and that, finding a small bit of amusement in making his own face sparkle all over. 

And just as he tilts his face left to capture the light again, he catches an odd... Shimmer out of the corner of his eyes. He blinks a bit, wondering if it had been a trick of the light, but when he narrows his eyes at that spot through the mirror, the shimmer happens again, even though he isn't moving anymore. What the hell is that?  
It looks like an odd reflection at first, but the more aware he is of it, the more he can make out an actual outline of the shimmer. _A human outline._

OH HELL NAH! Skull'd had stalkers before! That absolutely ain't his cup of tea! He adverts his eyes from the shimmer, looking back at himself, but staying aware of his surroundings now. He gets to work on removing his make up normally, discreetly keeping track of the shimmer's movements. It passes by a mirror, just as he reaches for the piercing below his lower lip.

Smoothly, as to not lose focus, he touches a finger to the piercing, pulsing some of his weird energy into it and creating a second, almost identical piercing at the tip of said finger. Then, quick as lightning, he whirls around, flicking his hand just so and hurling the piercing with all his might, right at the mirror the shimmer is standing beside of.  
It _explodes_ into a glorious shower of shards and the weird Shimmer jumps, rather abruptly turning into a cloaked person and Skull narrows his eyes at them. "Who the fuck-" 

He is interrupted, very rudely mind you, when, out of motherfucking nowhere, another three persons appear. All four people are wearing these identical, grey cloaks and the only difference, really, is that three of the for people, lil Shimmer included, are rather tiny, compared to the forth person, that's just uncomfortably tall.  
Tall Weirdo immediately goes off on lil Shimmer, pure venom in their voice. "You fucked it up again you useless piece of shit!"

Understandably lil Shimmer goes even more tiny, their voice cracking, high pitched in distress and fear. "I-I'm sorry-" 

Apparently, their fear is justified, since the Tall Bastard then marches up to them and **grabs them by the fucking throat. What the actual FUCK?!**  
This bastard actually hoists this tiny person up, slams them into the wall and goes to rip the grey hood off of them. Lil Shimmer is trashing like crazy, hyperventilating almost, kicking at the Tall Fucker with all their might, but it's clearly a losing battle for them. 

And Skull has seen **enough**. He brushes one finger along the chain connecting the piercings between his ear and his lips, using his energy to, again, multiply it. He ends up with a decent length of chain in his hands, wraps it twice around each palm, before charging forward and _pouncing_ on the Tall Fucker.

The Fucker reels back in shock and Skull uses that moment to wrap his legs around their torso, forcing their arms down and pinning them to their sides.  
Simultaneously, he reaches out with his hands, wrapping the chain around their throat and pulling hard.

Tall fucker claws at their throat immediately, gagging for air, desperately trying to throw him of, right up until there is a _satisfying **crack**._  
They fall limp and he pushes them forward, blinking faintly when they hit the ground with a thud. They won't be getting up again.  
....FUCK, his Manager will FREAK OUT! 

Skull looks up, a dark flush on his cheeks, blinking rapidly since... Well, Lil Shimmer and him are the only ones left in the room. Those other two people probably bolted when he started going ape shit. Uh...  
He blinks a bit when lil Shimmer drops to their butt, sitting there and seemingly staring at him, speechless. 

Skull rubs the back of his head, huffing faintly and looking down at the mess he'd made. "Um... So yeah. I can't stand people that mistreat their own... What... subordinates, or... Whatever..."

They probably blinked a few times, but, without the fear and distress, their voice is surprisingly nice, if carefully androgynous. "You...might have just saved my life. I was about to try to kill you. And you go out of your way to save me." 

Skull promptly pouts at them, turning back to his mirror and marching up to it. "Well, go ahead. Shoot your shot. But I will fucking defend myself! I'm sick of stupid assassins coming after me for shits and giggles!" 

Now they just sound incredulous, still sitting there and through the mirror, Skull watches as they pull their legs close to their body and hug themselves. "I owe you my life, you moronic Civillain. That's... Not a debt I can ever repay... I..." 

Skull rolls his eyes, turning around and leaning against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, if you wanna... You could..." 

It's ridiculous, but, **what the fuck ever** , he'd literally been bored half to death just earlier. Still, the hilarity of it all chases a smirk onto his lips. "If you wanna repay me, let's hang out sometimes. I've never had tea and biscuits with a magician before." 

They still sound incredulous and Skull is already enjoying himself. This? _Is Perfect._ "... Okay, first of, I'm not a magician. I'm an illusionist. And... I'm... Still learning, even then. What the fuck... "

Skull shrugs lightly, staying right where he is and giving them his best, cocky grin. Maybe it comes out more like a smirk? "Well lil Shimmer, you got a debt to pay, don't you? And I wanna go out with someone interesting for a change. I'm not asking for anything more. Come hang out with me and tell me about yourself a bit. That's all. After that, your debt will be paid."

They remain silent for a while and Skull is just starting to want to backtrack, when the barest hint of a chuckle tumbles out of them. "Fine, we have a deal." 

They shake their head faintly, a little smile playing on their lips when they mumble to themselves. " _Goddamn Clouds..._ " 

Skull just tilts his head a bit, blinking some more, before dismissing that weirdness in its entirety. 

But guess what! That's the story of how he first met Viper! At the time, they were an amateur illusionist at best as well as a decent enough information broker!  
And one time hanging out, turned to three, turned to ten and somewhere down the line, they started calling their little hang outs dates.

Skull just goes with the flow, because, _fuck it, they're cute!_


	2. First Meeting | Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn.  
> Strongest Arcobaleno.  
> World's Greatest Hitman.  
>  _Hitman Home Tutor._
> 
> **Teaching others, was always his passion.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....  
> I just... Had to.  
> My apologies! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's one of _those_ days.

Three Fan meetings, interspersed with five different shows and, just his luck honestly, he actually ends up messing up two different stunts that day.  
The first mess up just ended up bruising his side, but during the second one, he _felt_ the way some of his ribs _strained_. Needless to say, Skull is having a bad day.

And to top it all of, the last Fan meeting is a special one. There is a school, having some kind of excursion and, for whatever fucking reason, they came to watch his show.The show in which he'd nearly broken his ribcage. Because he'd lost control of his bike for barely a single second.  
These kids are goddamn _merciless_. "Are you even a proper Stuntman? That was nasty. Ugh..." 

Skull keeps his smile bright, apologetic and carefully professional. "Yes I am. I'm the immortal Stuntman, Skull de Mort. Thank you for your concern though." 

The snoopy teen crosses her arms, pursing her lips and looking him up and down with a sneer. Her voice is _dripping_ with sarcasm and it _grates_ on his nerves. "Yeah. 'Immortal Stuntman'. Sure."

And that's the last straw. His reputation be damned, he is gonna _ruin this bitch's life_. "Listen, you little-" 

A low baritone voice cuts cruelly through their conversation then and the annoying girl jumps in place, instantly wide eyed and rosy cheeked. "Samantha. I'm going to say this one last time. Behave yourself or you'll be stuck with summer school." 

Skull's Manager probably genuinely sacrificed some goat or something last night, cause the legitimately divine had to have send this man to save Skull's whole career. This fact registers, just as the owner of the voice steps up, glaring down at the girl.  
Flawless, olive skin, wildly spiked, black hair and narrowed, dark, _dark_ eyes. Combined with a chiseled jawline and just the right amount of reprimand in his expression to put the bitchy girl in her place. 

This guy is straight up the personification of fucking Tall, Dark and Handsome. Even if his outfit, black framed glasses, a checkered red and blue button up and fucking khaki pants, feels a bit like a fashion crime, considering just how fucking beautiful he is.  
Samantha, the annoying girl, immediately looks properly chastised, making big eyes up at this absolute Adonis of a man. "Professor Sinclair- I-I just-" 

Skull can read a room, since... You know, he's an actor? Being able to read the audience is... kinda important for that. So he has absolutely no problem figuring out that this girl is absolutely _horny_ for this man. Pouty, wobbly lips, rosy cheeks, pushing out her chest, swaying her hips even. "He started it Professor Sinclair! The pervert was ogling my chest!" 

Skull and this mysterious man, seem to simultaneously roll their eyes at her. Although, 'Professor Sinclair' had to have been more subtle, since he somehow still manages to sound placating. "Samantha. I saw and heard everything. Nothing of that nature happened, you were being rude."

The girl drops the facade then, pouting outright and crossing her arms, actually tilting her nose up and glaring at, who Skull presumes to be, her teacher. "The show sucked though! That's just a fact!" 

By now, several of her classmates are facepalming, clearly embarrassed on this shameless girl's behalf. Her teacher though, doesn't rise to the bait, huffing faintly as he briefly massages the bridge of his nose. "That's it, Young Lady, you're done." 

Now Samantha's eyes widen and she immediately turns apologetic and whiny. "But Prof-" 

Mister Sinclair cuts her whining off before it even happens. "You're going to _apologize properly_ to Mister De Mort. And then, you are going to spend the rest of today in the back of the bus. And that is _final_."

At her teacher's sharp tone, the girl shrinks a bit, flustering darkly and fidgeting in place. Now she looks like she's about to cry, but her teacher is ruthless, raising a single, elegant eyebrow at her. "Well?"

The girl grits her teeth, glaring tearily at Skull, before biting out the words venomously. "I'm... sorry."

Skull gives her smug, amused smile, not at all hiding how pleased he is. "Why thank you."

It looks like she's about to go off again, but then her teacher frowns and she hastily walks away, ending up at the very back of her class. Skull has to be careful not to laugh out loud, cause _damn_ , that just brightened up one hell of a shitty day. Then, this actual Angel turns to him and gives him a gorgeous, _sunny smile_. "Her behaviour was inexcusable and I apologize for that."

And really, there is an immensely handsome man apologizing to him. What else is Skull supposed to do, if not flirt? Although, he does drag himself back on track as well, offering his hand to shake, as is common in his Fan meetings. "It's no problem, handsome. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

This actual cutie pie _blushes the faintest bit_ , shaking his hand firmly and giving him a smile that is halfway grateful, halfway embarrassed. "Renato Sinclair. You're... I'm..."

That adorable blush somehow manages to deepen just so and Skull straight up wants to scoop this Sweetheart into his arms. "I'm a... Big fan. Could you maybe-You don't... Give out autographs, do you..? Uh-f-forget I asked-"

.... Huh.  
.... **HUH.**

A _Fan_. Is that so? Ohohoh this is gonna be _**Fun!**_ Even if his Manager will absolutely _slaughter_ him. Skull gives the blushing cutie a bright, _bright_ smile, just barely keeping the soft coo out of his voice. "I can make an exception. Just for you."

Because this man did just kind of safe his whole ass career. Renato blushes bright red, standing there, stunned speechless, all while Skull bends down to rummage through the stuff he's allowed to give out.  
He ends up dragging out a piece of merch, a white t-shirt, with purple sleeves and his stage name printed over the back, just vaguely guessing the size, before plopping it down on the table and unearthing a fabric pen from his box of stuff next. "I'm gonna sign on this thing. From Skull de Mort, for... Absolute Sweetheart, that right?"

Sweetheart is completely lobster red at this point, nearly choking on his own embarrassment. But he does manage to faintly shake his head. One of the students, a jock-looking type, whooping and hollering alongside everyone else, shouts louder than the others. "Renato-sempai! Write Renato-sempai!" 

That one does actually make Renato _-Senpai_ splutter, turning to his students and immediately going off about how indecent they are acting. Skull can't help but laugh, deep from his belly, because this is definitely _glorious_. He speaks over the adorably embarrassed man, gently correcting the jock-looking dude. "It's pronounced Senpai-and sure~!" 

And _with flourish_ he does just that, even if his Sweetheart seems to be combusting on the spot. In one of the lower corners, with a purple even brighter than the merch's print, he writes ' _Greetings from Skull de Mort! Stay cute, Renato-Senpai! ;)_ ' 

The students break out into cheers and applause, shouting their congratulations to their _lethally_ flustered teacher. Poor Professor almost seems to be brought to tears, just from his blushing.  
But there is a tiny smile playing at his lips and, after he manages to huff a lil bit of his blush away, he even regains his voice. It's barely a whisper, but that's just even more cute. "Thank you..." 

It's a _sensational_ ending, to a day that really wasn't all that good. And it's the first time Skull meets Renato, who just so happens to be a High school substitute teacher with a knack for handling guns. Oh, and _his **biggest** Fan_.

And really, Renato is also very much _too cute_ for his own good. It's a damn shame Skull didn't think to also write down his number on that shirt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: *with feels* Look at how they massacred my boy!
> 
> Me: *bouncing in the background* Hehe =w=  
> Reborn's backstory go brrrrrr uwu
> 
> Also, yis, Reborn absolutely simps for Skull, even after they were cursed as well as after the curse was broken. He 100% has a secret room that's just stacked with merch.


	3. First Meeting | Colonnello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonnello.  
> Instructor of Mafia Island's forces.  
> Former member of COMSUBIN.  
>  _The unexpected Arcobaleno._
> 
> **He'd always had a tendency to have an abrupt entrance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, I tried to figure out a bit of their group dynamic. Please enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer!! In hindsight I don't quite like the way this chapter turned out. I will rewrite this, but until then I'll leave this one up!**

It's his free day. Yes, he has those, as unlikely as it sounds. And as rare as they are.  
They are the no make up, low effort outfit kind of days. The days where his Manager doesn't even exist.  
Today, he lays down the name Skull de Mort. Today, he is just... Cherep. Not an Actor, not a stuntman, not interesting in any way. Cherep is really just... a normal, bored dude.

Kelsey, his adoptive mom, kicked him out the house for the day, cause he got so bored he started putting up the targets he bought for gun practice. So now Cherep has to go to an actual shooting range. _Annoying, isn't it?_  
At least, Viper has a free day today as well, so they can hang out together! 

Although... They haven't seen him in Cherep-mode yet, have they? Judging by the fact they already looked past him _twice_....  
Geez, does he look that different? Cherep walks up to them, smiling awkwardly with a little wave. "Viper-?" 

They pause, staring at him wordlessly for a moment, before their brain restarts and they clear their throat awkwardly. There is a faint blush on their cheeks and that's _interesting._ "Um... Hi... Skull? What... The hell?" 

This morning, Cherep just threw on a black hoodie, and a pair of jeans. He didn't put any makeup on at all, so all his flaws and blemishes were right there, visible to all. Everything, from the small scars, to the blotchy redness that seems to be permanent in his cheeks...  
He lightly scratches at his cheek, feeling a little shy actually.  
Gosh, Skull would _never_... "Um. Yeah. Today's my day off... So... Yeah. Low effort kinda day, yanno..." 

Viper shakes their head lightly, sighing a little. They reach out lightly, patting his shoulder awkwardly, but that instantly brightens his mood anyway.  
Viper is weird about touching, in general. So when they go out of their way to touch him... Cherep knows it's for his sake, more than theirs. He appreciates that. "You look fine. Handsome as ever. Just... Different. Is the teardrop... A tattoo, or something..?" 

Of course they'd bring that up. It might not be some bright fucking colour, but the discolored patch of skin on his cheek always draws attention...  
Ah, that's... Kinda the point of it, isn't it? It's why Cherep traces the shape of it whenever he puts on makeup. It's his trademark... _Heh, trade_ mark _, get it..?_ "Uh. Nah. That's a... birthmark." 

Viper fidgets briefly and Cherep actually has to roll his eyes. It's the same old, honestly. Everyone ends up asking. And sometimes it's a little annoying, but he can deal with it. For them though? He'll allow it, just once. "Yes. You can touch it. It's just skin, you know?" 

Viper tenses and withdraws, actually taking some steps back, probably frowning up at him fiercely. "I didn't wanna touch it anyways. Just... No."

....okay, then? He shrugs off their weird behaviour, as he often does, before walking past them. When they don't follow, he looks back at them. "Viper? Let's go? I wanna check out the gun shooty range already." 

Viper needs to shake themself a bit, grumbling something under their breath, before finally falling into step next to him. "Why a gun range, anyways? Do you even know how to handle a gun?" 

This does tickle Cherep in just the right ways. He can't help the giddiness that bubbles up in him, or the smile that creeps onto his lips. "No. I've never held one in my life, before buying this one."

Viper stops walking for a second, before catching up to him again and probably frowning up at him. Again. "I know you have your issues with impulsivity and spontaneity, but are you serious? Why even?" 

Cherep makes sure to smile down at them, bright and unbothered. That always seems to ease their anxiety.  
Apparently, that even works while he's swinging about a case that contains a, maybe loaded(?), revolver." It seems like a fun thing to do, doesn't it? Ah-we're here. Let's go in-do we gotta check in somewhere, or something..?" 

Viper is standing there, most likely contemplating their life choices, all while Cherep goes of on _The Adventure of **Bureaucracy!**_  
Who would've thought there is this much paperwork involved in getting a gun license? Heck, he even has to get a trainer to learn how to do this??  
_Weird._

And it gets even weirder, when said Trainer just... Doesn't show up? Viper is getting fidgety again, cause now Cherep is actually holding the revolver and they are _unsupervised_.  
Ah... Maybe he does have a problem with impulsiveness? "Hey, Viper, watch this!" 

He raises the gun, vaguely aiming for one of the closer targets and pulling the trigger just as Viper lurches forward to try to get the gun away from him. "What the fuck, kid-?!" 

The actual force of the recoil surprises him and... Well, his forehead makes painful acquaintance with the gun's handle. That, _sucked_. **Fuck, that's _Fun_!**  
Then Viper rips the gun out of his hands, actually having moved so abruptly that their hood slipped back a bit. Now Cherep can actually see their pretty, magenta eyes while they glare at him furiously. "You goddamn Moron! Do you actually want to die?!"

Cherep rubs the sore spot on his forehead, pursing his lips a bit and immediately injecting humor into the situation. They're taking this way too seriously afterall! "Now now. That's a loaded question, Viper." 

Unfortunately, that is what breaks them. They make an loud, incomprehensible groan/shriek kind of noise, before covering their face and shutting down like a Computer that's run into a bluescreen error.  
Cherep almost feels a little bad, but before he can even attempt to comfort them, someone, two people, walk up to them and a faintly familiar voice speaks up. "What happened here?" 

And well, Cherep, much like Skull, is a _sucker_ for pretty people. And these two? _Gorgeous._  
There is a broad shouldered, well built soldier standing there, perfectly done up in a camo uniform, complete with this adorable headband that's keeping untamed blond hair out of beautiful baby blue eyes. Not to mention that Cherep would be _absolutely fine_ with getting choked out by this guy, if that meant he'd get to feel those biceps. 

The black haired one next to the blond hottie, is the one that spoke. And a lot about him is familiar aside from the low, pleasant, baritone voice. Mostly, the black framed glasses, the olive skin, the wild, spikey hair, the abysmal eyes and the... Skull de Mort-merch he's... wearing...  
Unmistakably, his signature shines from the left bottom corner of the shirt, that seems to be just a size too large on this cutie pie _and Cherep's mouth has no filter._ "Renato-Senpai! What a coincidence~!" 

Blond Hottie looks between them instantly, raising an eyebrow and giving the Professor a very, _very_ confused look. Cutie pie stares at Cherep for a few moments, recognizing him bit by bit. The purple hair, the purple eyes, the teardrop shaped mark...  
Cherep can actually see the moment of recognition. It's very obviously right when Renato's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his hands reflexively slams into his own torso, to... hide away the shirt... Or something? 

Really, the poor guy just ends up hitting himself in the stomach with his gun. _Forcefully._  
Hard enough to double over instantly, wheezing loudly, probably from a mixture of shock, humiliation and the punch to his stomach. Blondie is just standing there, absolutely flabbergasted, wide-eyed and with his chin nearly scraping the floor.

Honestly, half of them are already doubled over, so Cherep promptly joins them. Viper is questioning their life choices down here and Renato-Senpai is just trying to breathe.  
Cherep though? Cherep is _howling with laughter._ And his laughter is infectious. Blondie joins him, right after the initial shock passes him by. 

Cherep was supposed to have a simple trainer here. Instead, he ended up making friends. And now he has two trainers!  
The most adorable Renato-Senpai, _whom shall forever be reffered to as such_ , is very skilled with guns.  
And his 'best friend', _totally not his boyfriend, even though they are absolutely flirting and checking each other out_ , is apparently an actual soldier, so guns are his whole deal. 

It's a weird, awkward first meeting for Cherep and Colonnello, but it's also a meeting filled with laughter and hilarity. At the expense of Renato, yeah, but their teacher is a very forgiving guy. Especially once Cherep makes big eyes at him and, very sweetly, asks him to teach him how to actually use a gun. It's an added bonus that, to do so, they have to be close to each other and _every single accidental touch_ sends Renato into another flustered _spiral_. 

Eventually, Renato actually has to give up the teaching to his friend, since he's blushing too hard to actually talk. And... Well... Colonnello is hecking _huge_.  
This man could legitimately crouch down, just to rest his chin on Cherep's shoulder. And Cherep is absolutely willing to scale this mountain of a man. How could he not, when that guy hushes instructions into his ear in a voice _that low_? 

Most of Cherep's focus is on the way this man is leading him into position, but he does have half an ear on Viper and Renato.

"You... 'Nello mentioned you diverted from your... Group." 

"Skull is mine." 

"Fight me, bitch-bastard-what even are you?" 

"Damn right. But... Skull mentioned you were cute. I didn't think he was serious. And that he actually meant _you_..." 

"... Shut up you-Weirdo-" 

It's the cutest, most passive aggressive flirting Cherep has ever overheard and- _oh- **Oh.** Where is this soldier putting his hand?_  
That there is most definitely Cherep's ass. So... The interest is mutual, at least. _Dope!_

An Amateur Illusionist, a High School Substitute Teacher and a handsome Soldier.... Cherep is in hella great company, isn't he? It's really no surprise that this is his first free day in forever that hasn't been _boring_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So....**  
>  I need you people's feedback for some things. 
> 
> Should I make Skull aromantic? Cause he's giving me that sorta vibe in this story.
> 
> Should i make Viper asexual? Cause they be giving me that vibe as well. 
> 
> Reborn and Colonnello are Bisexual dumbass Bros. I don't need feedback on that one, that's just what's gonna happen. 😅
> 
> But shall I keep this trend of Reborn bejng a dumbass in particular going? Cause... I dunno. He just sorta cute like that... 👀👀
> 
> And the last Question!
> 
> Should I give this thing some Plot? Cause so far I've just been thinking of all these morons getting together, being domestic as shit and and living life. There is a little bit of plot I'm thinking of, but shall I also explore A) Meeting Luce, B) Becoming the ll perscetti sette, C) The Curse, and D) What might be happening after the Curse is finally broken?
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥️💜❤️💜♥️
> 
> As a last sidenote, someone get Skull an actual adult! 😭 He's a danger to himself and others!
> 
> (They are all of age in this tho. Everyone is legally an adult. But still. Someone! They need an adult!)


	4. First Meeting | Fon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fon.  
> The Storm Arcobaleno.  
> The Fastest Arcobaleno.  
>  _A Master of Martial Arts._
> 
> **Even though he started out as something completely different.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **I have figured out how to underline stuff on AO3! Hell yeah!**   
> 
> 
> Consequently anything underline like this is spoken in another language. This time, mandarin~!
> 
> **WARNING: This Chapter contains mentions of prostitution and implications of dubious consent!  
>  If this triggers you, be warned!**

It's another one of _those_ days.  
Viper is busy doing God knows what. Renato-senpai is buried up to his ears in schoolwork. And Colonnello is off doing whatever military stuff he gets up to.  
There is no more stunt work planned for today either. No wonder there, it's hecking 1 am afterall.  
Which means, Skull is by his lonesome, driving through the town aimlessly because the walls of his home were beginning to creep in on him, _putting pressure on him, **strangling him-**_

.....

 _In short_ , Skull got bored out of his mind at around midnight, so now he's kinda... Lost...  
Uh. Yeah.  
He had been driving aimlessly, but then he zoned out for a while and now he doesn't know what street he's in anymore. He's gotta be on the unsavory side of town though, judging by the blatant drug deals happening every other alley. Not to mention the fact that three beautiful ladies have already propositioned him for a fun night!

He turned them down, obviously. He doesn't have the money to make it worth their time afterall! Still. What the heck. This is absolutely not his scene!  
Skull looks around, probably looking about as lost as he feels. But before he can figure out who, or where to ask for directions, someone else comes up to him then. 

And by someone, Skull means an _absolutely sculpted Adonis of a man_.  
You know. Just a gorgeous man that's wearing a skintight tanktop that very nicely shows of muscles that could most definitely cut diamonds. Flowing black hair frames delicate features on porcelain pale skin and right there, Skull finds the warmest brown eyes. 

This absolute _God_ gives Skull a smiles that's just _empty_ and something in Skull **writhes** and _**screams.**_ Distantly, a part of Skull's brain acknowledges and is impressed by the performance the gorgeous man puts on.  
Twirling his hair, putting on _empty_ bedroom eyes and a suggestive little smirk, just this side of teasingly submissive. The soft, silky voice comes out broken, ground to something supremely uncomfortable by a language foreign to it. "Hi Handsome... Want me?"

 ** _Mio Dio_ this poor soul doesn't even have a solid grasp on the Italian language!**  
Skull barely manages to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat, suffocating the damn near sob that almost tumbles out of him. Skull's _soul, his core, **the very fabric of Skull's being**_ , knows someone trapped when it sees them.  
And this man, with his _fake_ smile and his _empty_ eyes...

The poor guy might as well be walking around in **goddamn shackles** and a **fucking collar!**

For a moment, Skull can do nothing but stare at the, admittedly, very pretty man. A moment later however, mind made up and determination hard as steel, he starts to dig up his rusty knowledge of the mandarin language.  
And Skull can thank his Manager for that skill. If he hadn't forced Skull to take several classes on it, in preparation for his stunt-tour through Asia... Skull might've actually been way out of his depth with this. "Are you being forced? If so, I can help. Please let me help."

At first, the mysterious man seems pleasantly surprised to hear what might be his native language, but once the words register... His smile dims dramatically. It's more honest now, but so damn _tired_.  
However, there is a glint in his eyes, something _fierce_ , a growling, caged animal and Skull desperately wants to _rip it's cage to shreds_. At least, the man sounds much more natural when he speaks. "I don't know you. I can't trust you."

 _Goddamit!_  
As if Skull doesn't fucking know that already! As if he doesn't fucking know how freaky he's acting! But Skull abandoned all notions of being "normal" _years ago_.  
He restrains himself from stepping forward, just barely, but the genuine distress that bursts out of him nearly garbels his words anyways. "Fuck that! You need help and I can't-I can't see _anyone_ suffer like this!"

Some piece of Skull, that screaming, writhing, _anguished_ part of his Soul, _desperately_ reaches out to this caged, collared man.  
And something in this man, that Skull seriously doesn't even know the name of, reaches back to him. 

Something timid. Something beaten, broken and bruised. Something that is forced to exists in pure _Agony_... Responds to his call. And Skull really didn't know that his weird energy was capable of something like this, but _fuck it_. If the energy wants to cradel someone else's energy, he's not gonna stop it!

At the very least, whatever just happened, seems to soothe the growling, frightened animal in the man's eyes. For a moment he just looks very... Lost. Lost and scared and... surprised.  
There is a hitch in his voice, something like vulnerability and Skull pushes his energy to soothe and cradel the man even more. "You're-this is a bit-I don't..." 

He drifts of to silence then, seemingly deep in thought for a moment and Skull can feel tears stinging in his eyes. All thoughts of boredom or finding his way home are wiped clean of his mind. The only thing racing through his head is a vague feeling that goes something like ' _kindkindkindmineStorm-nonononono_ ' and it's getting kind of hard to breathe, honestly. 

Then, something, somewhere, gives into some kind of pressure and for the first time ever, Skull feels _warmthwarmth **warmthHome**_ and he can't help the soft smile that comes to his lips. The man hunches into himself a bit and he feels tiny and safe at the core of Skull.  
He is already Family. And Skull is nothing if not _protective_ of his family. ".... Fine. Help me... Please help me-Oh Gods..." 

Skull reaches out then, gently, grasping the man's arm, the one wrapped in a gorgeous, detailed tattoo and pulling him closer. The man comes willingly, seemingly completely absorbed in himself, trembling and hazy eyed.  
A little more nudging and soon, his new family is saddled up on his motorbike behind him, with his arms securely wrapped around Skull's torso. Skull doesn't have a spare helmet for his new family and that gets to him in a very bad way. He'll get one as soon as he possibly can. This is not safe at all. 

That aside, there should still be the issue of finding their way home... But, oddly enough, probably courtesy of his weird energy, Skull has a vague sense in which direction home is. And, given the fact his new family is slowly curling up against his back, very clearly feeling unwell, there is absolutely no time to waste! 

Skull doesn't even know his name yet, but this is the way he met Fon, an exotic dancer that's struggling to make ends meet, an up-and-coming assassin and... His first ever Element. Even if it'll be quite a while longer until anyone tells Skull what this new bond actually is. 

~~Extra~~

Kelsey really doesn't know what to do with her boy sometimes. She rubs the bridge of her nose, sighing at the upcoming migraine. "Cherep... Why did you bring home a hooker?" 

Her purple haired sweety gives her the most adorable pout, his arms still wrapped around the handsome stranger, whom is using Kelsey's _good pan_ to make some scrambled eggs.  
This is the scene Kelsey walked in on this morning. Just... What the actual fuck? Her sweet son instantly starts to ramble-explain himself. "No mom! He's family... Can... Can he stay here? Please? I mean-there might be some people after him and I want him to be safe and I need to keep him where I can see him and I'll take good care of him-please~??" 

Kelsey buries her face in her palm, sighing softly to herself. Once her boy gets something in his head, it's nearly impossible to get him to change his mind... So she's in a pinch here. Deny her boy and have him sulk forever and go behind her back to do the thing anyway... Or just roll with it. 

She is the best mom in the whole world. And Skull adores her, because every single damn time she tolerates his bullshit.  
Mind you, her boy _and_ his new friend will still be absolutely flooded with chores for the coming _months_. "Can he at least not use a fork to stir on my good pan? For God's sake, Cherry..." 

Lil 'Cherry' flusters bright red, waving a hand at her to protest the cute nickname, but he's also smiling and it feels like the day just got a little brighter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Lal!  
> And after her Verde!
> 
> And THEN-!


	5. First Meeting | Lal Mirch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal Mirch.  
> The Corrupted Arcobaleno Pacifier Holder.  
>  _A Former COMSUBIN instructor._
> 
> **When she met Colonnello, she didn't know he came with strings attached.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me! Just world building and dynamics testing over here! 🌍🛠️
> 
> Enjoy your stay~!

Fon is such a sweet guy, honestly.

He loves to cook, although as of right now, the poor guy still manages to burn _something_ whenever he gets into the kitchen. But his tea skills are on point! 

Fon loves to dance, easily twirling round and round for hours at a time, which Skull's mom adores because... Well, Fon is a pretty guy! And when he dances he moves like water and the wind and... It's a breathtaking sight. 

Fon is super, super polite! His English is a little better than his Italian, so that's turned out to be the main language spoken at their home now. And even if he doesn't know all the words he'd like to use, Fon never forgets about his 'please' and 'thank you's! 

But.... Just because Fon is pretty and polite and nice and so so sweet.... That doesn't mean he isn't also a bastard!  
Because he is! A bastard-A scoundrel! Truly a jerk! 

And _NO_ Skull isn't just saying that cause Fon dichted him! He isn't bitter just because it was Fon's idea to come to this _lousy, awful_ , upscale bar in the first place! He is _not_ at all upset that his _big bro_ dichted him for a handful of whores-! 

Even if... Said 'whores'... Just so happen to be Fon's former colleagues...  
And... the only reason this whole thing is really happening is... because Fon was worried sick about his friends...  
His... Found family, moreso...

Ugh- Fine! They are the furthest thing from whores, but Skull still doesn't have to be happy with this! 

And he makes his contempt known! Mostly by shooting Fon pouty glares and grumbling hard into his drink, but still, it's something... Fon does look horribly apologetic, but he still isn't coming back.  
Something in Skull grumbles especially hard about that fact, but that's dismissed, because in that moment, the _Caffè Corretto con whisky_ hits his tongue just right and he can't help the pleased, surprised little hum that escapes him. 

Mentally, he scratches down a note to thank Senpai for the recommendation sometimes soon. Physically, Skull just closes his eyes to enjoy the pleasant buzz that follows the surprisingly rich taste.  
The drink only lasts that long, but it's a nice while. By the time he blinks his eyes back open, the bartender is giving him a smug smile, clearly pleased that she'd helped Skull's Senpai win over another one of their regulars to the dark side. Skull just puts up his nose, turning away from the snickering woman and putting his chin in his palm. 

It's boring, honesty. Fon is busy, still chatting to his friends, so Skull is all by his lonesome. And being all alone is... Well, boring. The bartender plops down another drink near him, but Skull doesn't pay it any mind, looking around the place instead. 

It's a large bar, with multiple little staircases leading to different levels, one of which is the VIP lounge Skull happens to be in. The walls are a gorgeous red, interspersed with black, wooden panels, and, while the floor is as filthy as it'd be in any bar, the carpet looks to have been a beautiful dark green once upon a time.  
And that's not mentioning the atmosphere, which is top notch, as per usual. The speakers are playing calm, cool jazz, just loud enough to fade out most conversations that are going on. And it all combines to become pleasant background noise once the buzz really gets to you. 

It's a good enough place, all things considered.  
Afterall, it's almost like it's _their_ bar.

Colonnello and Renato made a habit of Skull dragging here, every now and then, mainly to introduce him to the world of alcohol. Which has always been fun, so far.  
Especially whenever Viper has the time to come along and absolutely have an aneurysm over the ludicrous prizes some of the drinks have. On more than one occasion, Skull has had to stop them from illusioning away the bartender's cash register, just to spite the whole place. Convincing them not to steal is actually surprisingly easy, since, while they are rather money-focused, Viper is no thief, as Skull understands it.

Long story short!  
It's a nice place and when Skull told Fon about it, Fon decided to have this weird meeting here as well. And it might be the first meeting of many yet to come, cause, damn, Fon's friends sure know how to drink, huh? Not that Fon's being drank under the table or anything. From here, it looks like he isn't having any trouble keeping up with their drinking pace.  
Which.... Damn. That's just impressive. And _no_ Skull isn't jealous about the people ogling at _his_ Fon! No he isn't! They're not even like that! And it's _not_ an issue! 

Ah- Fon's moving-He might be... A little tipsy afterall. The usual grace is a little dampened as he walks over to Skull, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to grab his attention. Even though Skull is already looking up at him.  
A smile tugs at Skull's lips and he tilts his head a bit. His voice comes out way huskier than he'd intended and Fon flushes a little darker. Eh, he was already flushed from the alcohol, so it's probably nothing. "Yeah?" 

Fon leans close to him, steadying himself with one hand on his shoulder now, his lips almost up against Skull's ear. That's... A lot all at once and Skull finds he really doesn't mind. Fon's english is barely legible with the soft slur in his whisper. Skull doesn't even mind when he slips into mandarin in the middle of his sentences. "Gotta use the... The... Uh... the bathroom..? I will... Uh... I'll be back... soon... Later... Yeah..." 

And then his lips do brush over Skull's ear and it's a bit like electricity zings down his spine and then...  
Then Fon is already gone, hastily making his way over to his friends to drag one of them, a girl, along. She puts up a half hearted fight against him, easily getting hauled out of her seat and carried along by their rather drunk, handsome, muscular man.  
Fon's other friends try to stop them, cause... You know, what's a girl supposed to do in the men's room? But Fon isn't listening, so they all end up moving as a group, hunting after Skull's Fon. 

It's such an odd, funny scene, that the weirdly intimate ear-kiss is instantly wiped out of Skull's mind. He ends up giggling into his own elbow instead, grinning up at the vaguely concerned barkeeper then, just to placate the woman.  
She gives him an unsure smile back, only to then snap to perfect attention when a whole new group of people rolls up to the bar. 

All of them are done up flawlessly in vaguely familiar military garb, but their ages vary immensely. There's a, still wide-eyed, 20 year old, two that look to be in their mid 30s with war crimes in their eyes and one that's decorated all over with medals, looking to be in his late 50s, although that might be the haunted/leering look on his face. 

Standing out among them all, height-wise the smallest, yet her aura absolutely dominates the entire group, is the only woman.  
A gorgeous, build Lady, with tan skin, shoulder length, dark blue hair and beautiful reddish-brown eyes.  
The colour of her eyes is captivating, switching between brown and red with every movement of the light around her and Skull stares for several seconds, before he catches himself and realizes that... He _knows_ this woman. 

And then, Skull zones out for a bit, mentally flipping through all the people he's gotten to know as of late, just to figure out where he would've met this hecking Boss of a Lady.  
Yes, Skull has a Mental Archive of all the people he has met as of late. Ever since he'd been a little adrenaline junkie, he'd hardly ever forgotten someone's face.  
Hell, Skull and, by extension, Cherep, still remembers the faces of his birth parents... Which were not very nice, if his memory is trustworthy. Which it is, 95% of the time. 

He was probably staring off into space for a solid 30 seconds, before his inebriated brain caught itself and forced a particular memory into focus.

_**~~Flashback time~~** _

_"What?! You have a Crush on somebody?!"_

_Maybe Skull was a little drunk already at the time, cause that was definitely a rather uncontrollable burst of excitement. So much so, Colonnello instantly blushed hard and hissed at him. "Shhhh! You don't gotta announce it to the world, kora..."_

_Renato chuckled faintly besides their soldier, leaning back against the bar. He hadn't touched his drink yet and, as Skull saw it, he seemed to have been waiting, or... Looking for something? His eyes kept flicking to the doors and it was a little distracting.  
Not that Skull mentioned any of that. He was much more focused on the man of the hour. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. "No way, no way, no way! Who's the lucky person? Who claimed our Casanova's heart~?" _

_Colonnello did a very weird thing then, grinning in that smug way of his, as well as blushing in clear embarrassment, all while simultaneously looking adorably excited. Love does weird things to people. Skull always thought it was cute. Now he knows it's even more adorable up close. "A woman. My troop's new Instructor. God, guys, she's a damn Bombshell... In every sense of that word, kora."_

_Renato looked back at them, raising a single eyebrow, huffing faintly. He didn't seem impressed, but that might just be because he's a jealous bastard. "A force of Destruction, huh?"_

_Instantly, Colonnello turned on his best friend, all frowny, already pouting. Honestly, he's adorable. "You're damn right she is! I ain't ever met a woman as strong as her-"_

_Renato actually rolled his eyes, further aggravating their little soldier. "Strength isn't everything, 'Nello. Who would want a beast for a woman?"_

_The moment Renato insulted his new General, Colonnello promptly snapped. And that's where things got a little... confusing. For Skull. "Shut your trap, Babyborn! She's hot as all hell and could absolutely beat your ass in a fight, kora!"_

_Renato opened his mouth, probably to retort snappishly, but before things could escalate further, Skull spoke up. "Baby... born? Huh?"_

_And really, it looked a bit like both, Colonnello and Renato, suddenly got doused in ice water. They paled, then flushed, then panicked, all within five seconds. Colonnello found his voice first, chuckling sharply, clearly forced and Skull was starting to seriously worry. "Uh-Ye-yeah! I mean-... Look at him! He-he clearly never grew out of how cute he was as a Baby! Still adorable in the same way as when he was-born-?"_

_Skull just... Blinked slowly, looking at his rapidly sweating soldier and his Senpai who was trying to glare at them, all while blushing furiously and, finally, taking a sip of his drink. Skull managed a faint smile, despite the major headache that was beginning to creep up on him. "... Right..."_

_Colonnello flustered, rubbing his hair and looking down, his whole face flushed at this point. "Y-yeah-Look- it's... It's a... nickname. Back from when we were kids-to-to tease him... Cause he's so cute!"_

_And, clearly, Colonnello just couldn't deal with being put on the spot like this. He might've also just been an awful liar. And Renato was combusting on the spot with how hard he'd been blushing. So Skull decided to be merciful. He can just ask his Senpai for clarification someday, but right now? This all was ruining a nice evening. And he wasn't gonna let all this weirdness ruin their time together. "Eh, is that so~? Whatever... What's your Instructor's name, 'Nello?"_

_And that helped, a little. It calmed Renato down to the point where his eyes strayed back to the door and narrowed a small bit. He stood up and left to do whatever, possibly illegal, thing he came here to do, but Skull stayed focused on his soldier. Colonnello was still flushed, but his megawatt smile returned with a vengeance. Just how naive do Skull's idiots think he is..?_

_"Lal Mirch. Her name is Lal Mirch... Wait-I think I have a photo somewhere-"_

_**~~Flashback end~~** _

The woman looking at him is a damn Military Instructor. _Fuck._  
The one General his Colonnello has a _massive_ Crush on. **Fuck.**  
Skull blushes faintly, scooping up his drink and hiding his blush in that as best he can. Miss Lal Mirch raises an eyebrow at him, before dismissing him and picking up the menu. Now she's frowning faintly at the odd names that greet her. And Skull has no self control. His voice even comes out a little high-pitched. "If I may-I recommend the Caffè Corretto- It's... surprisingly good-" 

The moment he started talking, those sharp eyes came back to him and narrowed faintly in suspicion. But before this enchanting woman could reply, the man that took a seat on her other side, one of the two that look to be in their mid 30s, spoke up. "Don't be ridiculous. Bartender! Get the lovely Lady here a pinacolada!" 

Now those eyes flick away from Skull, to glare death at the absolute audacity of this man. Promptly and very understandably, said man clammed up, looking away and _sweating_.  
Then, Miss Lal Mirch looks at the bartender, now rather calm and, much as Colonnello described, her voice does sound like honey. Low, thick and sweet. "I'll try the _Caffè Corretto. Con brandy_ , please." 

Predictably, the bartender _beams_ , like the damn coffee addict she is, instantly going about preparing the requested drink. She doesn't even bother taking the men's order. Or maybe she'd forgotten? Whichever it is, it leaves these military men extremely sour. And all that grumpiness is promptly directed at Skull, especially when Miss Lal Mirch turns to him, clearly more interested in having a conversation with him, than her... Colleagues? "Do you always give out recommendations?" 

And Skull has clearly been hanging out with Renato and Colonnello way too much as of late. Or maybe he's more drunk than he thought. How many coffee shots did he drink again? "Only to the gorgeous Ladies that could crush me in a fight." 

Obviously, after that terrific flirt, there is a moment of silence for Skull's near non-existent dignity. It's broken when Miss Lal Mirch actually... Chuckles. She isn't blushing, not exactly, but it's kind of clear that she's already fond of him. _Holy shit._ "Are you, by any chance, a close friend of Colonnello's?" 

Just the mention of his handsome soldier, already got Skull flustered and the fact that this woman is even more handsome than Colonnello described... He's a weak, weak man. And the weaker he gets, the higher pitched his voice goes, apparently. " Yes-thank you so much for looking after him-he told me you are amazing-I mean-wah-" 

Skull's face hurts from how red he's gotten and he has to hide in his palms. Okay, okay, he's clearly drunk off his ass. **God fucking dammit-**  
But Miss Lal, _this actual angel_ , simply chuckles again, lightly waving of his nervousness. "He mentioned you a few times too. You are cuter than he said though... Skull DeMort, right?" 

**_OMG_ ** _Colonnello talked about him to his Crush?! He said Skull was **cute?!**  
**And Miss Lal agrees?!?!  
AAAAAAAAAH-**_

Yes, Skull's brain is in fact caught in a constant scream now. Thank you very much. He manages a smile that feels halfway normal at least and his voice goes beyond high pitched. Now he's squeaking. "Yes that's me-"

Apparently, Miss Lal Mirch is as sadistic as 'Nello said. She actually laughs softly at him, clearly amused to all hell with Skull's plight. Not that Skull will be mad about that later, when he's sobered up. He'll probably laugh with her, actually.  
Right now though? He just faceplants into the bar, drowning in shame and shedding crocodile tears, making Miss Lal Mirch laugh even harder after she's downed her first coffee-shot.

The old, decorated man of the group, the Fossil as Skull will call him from now on, frowns slightly then, clearly disapproving. "Lal Mirch, this is improper behaviour."

And it's like a switch got flipped and now Miss Lal is frowning again, glaring at the Fossil icily . "You dragged me here for celebrations and to let loose, I believe. Was that assumption incorrect?"

And.... Yeah, the man clams up, again, grumpling into his drink faintly then. The other three guys are still glaring daggers at Skull, but before Skull can even think to correct this awful first impression these idiots have of him... Skull catches a whiff of a... weird scent.  
An oddly familiar scent.

Gunpowder.

Senpai smells like gunpowder, sometimes, but this is intense. Way, wayyyy too intense. Skull looks around, trying to identify where that smell is coming from, but he's drunk and laying face down on a bar. 

He isn't fast enough. 

Suddenly, the music cuts out and a man, runs up into the VIP lounge, screaming at the top of his lungs. " **Die you damn Bastards! For Estraneo!** " 

And there is dynamite strapped to his chest and Skull thought this kind of shit only happens in movies. But the hysterical man has a device in his hand and he launches himself at the decorated military men.

**Too close for comfort.**

Skull grabs Miss Lal's arm, trying to pull, at least her, to safety. But the insane man uses his device.  
And the dynamite ignites. 

Then, Skull experiences nothing, but blinding light, ringing ears and searing pain for several moments. Then, a weight on top of him registers and he forces his eyes open slowly.  
Black spot are swimming in his vision and his ears are still ringing. Several parts of his body are burning in Agony. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins. And... In all honesty?  
Skull has had... Worse?  
He's a Stuntman. And accident happen, even in the safest of environments. Maybe that's why he is still awake? 

Miss Lal Mirch is laying on top of him, almost thrown into his arms from the blast, coughing faintly and instantly reaching up to cover her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Skull wants to follow suit, but he can't move his arms. One isn't responding and the other is bend at a rather awkward angel. At least, Miss Lal Mirch is mostly unharmed... "Are-are you okay-DeMort-?" 

And this really isn't the time or the place for details. From what he can see with his limited field of vision, there are fires all around them and they seem to be trapped in by a lot of debris. Lal's colleagues weren't as lucky as them and Skull is a little grateful that he can't look at that whole mess right now.  
Still, Skull brain isn't together all too well either. "Jus'.... Jus' Skull's... Fine..." 

Miss Lal Mirch gets off of him, takes one look at him and curses sharply then, clearly overwhelmed. And maybe they haven't known each other all that long yet, but they both know Colonnello. If either of them died here, their Soldier would _break_.  
So despite the horrified look it gets him, Skull forces himself up onto his elbows slowly. Sharp sensations zing through him and he's really gotta be hurt bad if he can even register that much through the pure Adrenaline that's filling him right now. "We... Gotta go..." 

Miss Lal Mirch looks like she'd rather force him back down, but the air is filling with smoke and it's getting worse by the second. She grits her teeth and Skull wonders if she could've still been family if all this went differently. He can't die here, he still needs to befriend her...  
At least, she relents, pushing forward and pulling his...more intact arm, over her shoulders. "You're... Right. Which... Which way is the exits... Oh God, we're trapped-" 

The Black spots are closing in on him again and Skull really doesn't want this to weigh on his new friend. She seems like the type to drown in guilt over losing someone like this... Also, he would just rather not die yet.

Viper invited him to go get ice cream tomorrow.  
Renato still needs to explain the Babyborn thing and Skull needs to thank him for that recommendation.  
Fon promised him that he'd get all the cuddles he wants if he came along today.   
Colonnello wants to go shopping with him this weekend.  
They were gonna get Miss Lal a gift... 

_**Good God, Skull never even told any of them that he wants them to be his...** _

Miss Lal is getting more frantic , but her voice is fading and even the sharp sensations are leaving Skull now. Lal is just starting to walk them somewhere. But...  
The Black spot get him, at that point. And he feels featherlight after that. The darkness isn't all that nice though, so he lights it up with his purple energy. 

And with that beauty, comes another sensation, very faint, but equally captivating. So Skull brushes everything he can along the place that feels like warmth and home. A zesty sharpness replies and it makes him think of warm brown eyes and a soft, slightly confused smile. Also Bloodlust. A whole lot of Bloodlust. 

Then, there's nothing.

**_~~Fon's POV_ **

It's the initial explosion that sobers him up. But he only really pulls himself together when something, most likely his _Home_ , strums along what he can only identify as his soul. It's a melody of _Distress and Pain and **Come here**_ and it's more powerful than it's ever been before. So he follows the exact way it pulls him. 

The debris that ends up in his way disintegrates before he even touches it and, in the back of his mind, he does wonder what that might mean for the future. But then he catches a glimpse of the iconic purple and it does nothing to soothe the fear clogging his throat.  
He runs before he even really knows what he would be able to do to help. At the very least, he can already hear the sirens.

An Ambulance would be a much greater help in this situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just give Lal the longest chapter?  
> Beech I might've~ owo 💙🌧️
> 
> Next up is Verde~


	6. First Meeting | Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verde.  
> The Smartest Arcobaleno.  
> One of three Box Weapon Inventors.  
>  _Da Vinci's Reincarnation._
> 
> **Leonardo Da Vinci studied Anatomy, Chemistry and Physics, so why would he limit himself to one science?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:**   
>  **This chapter contains mentions of child abuse, childhood cancer and Skull's questionable decision making skills.**
> 
> ALSO DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> I googled some things on most subjects I include in my stories, but there are probably inaccuracies. If you notice anything that's wrong, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also if you spot anything that might be triggering to someone, that I haven't properly warned for in the tags or the chapter's notes, please _please **please.**_ **Let me know.** I do not intend for any of my stories to cause someone that kind of discomfort.
> 
> Thank you so so much! 
> 
> And Please Enjoy~

Even in a coma, the human brain is as active as it is able to be. One might even be able to dream in such a state.  
It makes sense then, that for a long time, Cherep felt like he was just drifting through the darkness. Only to then be dropped, rather abruptly, into the middle of... Something. Something a little like a memory.  
Bland, beige walls, covered by unfeeling children's drawings. The sharp scent of disinfectant, in combination with sickeningly sweet, cheap jello. And, twisted around his tiny, writhing body, a scratchy, baby blue blanket. 

Yes, Cherep remembers the time he'd spend in the hospital as a child. How could he not? A lot of his childhood was simply... this.  
Whether it's because he'd landed there due to his birth parents beating him. Or, later, after he'd run away, because he'd fallen severely ill after another small accident.  
No matter the case, this room has a place in his mind, forever molded into countless of his memories. 

This memory though? It's one of the kinder ones. Yes, he's writhing in Agony, twisted up in his blanket and muffling his sobbing into his pillow, but Kelsey, his only family, is here with him.  
She's talking a little ways away, with the doctor, hoping that Cherep won't overhear the words they have to use. Hoping that he won't overhear and lose what little hope he has left. 

Complex Fracture. Infection. Tumor. _Malignant..._

Cancer.

The searing Agony that overtakes his body in sporadic pulses... is Cancer. More specifically, bone cancer.  
Cherep had already broken his leg just recently and the doctors told him that he would likely never walk again. Now, they are absolutely certain of that fact. They say he might even lose his leg, since it's the site of the complex broken bone, as well as the tumor that has been torturing him for weeks. 

That's what they're talking about right now. Kelsey, _sometimes soon he will start to call her mom_ , is begging and requesting that they don't give up on him or his leg just yet. They haven't really become family just yet, but she knew him well enough at this point in rime. She knew that losing his leg would be the kind of thing that could push him into ending his own life. 

Losing his legs... A part of his body... His Mobility... **Unacceptable.**

He really would not hesitate to end things then. All he would feel at that point would be hopelessness and despair.  
But right that moment? The only thing he can focus on is the searing pain and the deep-seated terror. It's no wonder that, while he writhes, he's also crying. He's been crying on and off for the last few days actually. And nobody's bothered him about it just yet. 

So he was a little surprised, to hear a new voice, speak up from besides his bed, in a bland, almost emotionless kind of tone. "I'm not surprised you're dehydrated on top of everything. Stop crying." 

Cherep gasps and chokes slightly on his spit, frowning darkly and glaring up at the offender, only to be caught of guard. One of the young doctors, the ones still in training, took the time to stand next to his bed and critique him?  
Not only that, but it's the super handsome, young doctor, with lavender eyes and spikey dark green hair, that Cherep will absolutely flirt with? What kind of sick joke is the universe playing on him right now??

Despite these conflicting emotions, he manages to be snarky. "Oh, excuse m-me... I'm just over here, goddamn dying... Sorry to bother you with my crying-" 

The young doctor merely tilts his head, blinking faintly, before looking over at the doctor that is still talking to Cherep's mom. "You're excused. Also, you aren't dying. All things considered, you've managed a remarkable recovery so far. The tumor is a problem, but not something insurmountable." 

It's the only hopeful news Cherep heard in far too long and, still blinking tears out of his eyes, he stares up at this strange doctor that doesn't seem to really fit in here. "My... Recovery..? What..?" 

The young man blinks down at him, once, twice, before frowning mildly. "Yes. The broken bone healed fine, up until a certain point. It healed inhumanely fast, even, which I'm thinking might be related to-" 

Before this mysterious man could continue with his fascinating speech, the doctor Kelsey has been speaking to snapped to attention and got loud. Cherep shrunk under the rough, accented voice of the man. "Verde!" 

Cherep's doctor quieted down, sending his superior a furious glare. "I am in the middle of something." 

Said superior rubbed at the bridge of his nose, before turning to Kelsey and excusing himself briefly. Then, he already came over, annoyance coming off of him in waves, pretty much. Doctor Verde very easily towered over him, but the older doctor still manages to somehow look down on him. "I've told you time and time again not to bother the patients, especially Mister Bureau here, with your insane blathering." 

Offense is promptly taken and Cherep watches in mute wonder when Doctor Verde snaps sharply. "The success of the patient's recovery is always my top priority. And my methods may be unconventional, but they have always proven helpful. How dare you still dismiss me?" 

Silence reigns for a moment and Cherep is about to speak up, but that's when Kelsey joins his bedside and holds his hand, watching the situation with sharp eyes. And Cherep appreciates his protective mom, but that's when Doctor Verde's superior speaks, icily. "That is it, Verde. I'm not having this conversation with you again. You're hopeless-" 

That's when Cherep forces the words out, as loudly as he can manage. Which apparently means he shouts over the doctor's words. "I want him to be my doctor!" 

Silence falls again, this time heavy with perplexity. Mainly from Cherep's mom and the older Doctor. Kelsey looks at him in mild confusion, staying silent for now, but she will want an explanation later, he already knows. The doctor, on the other hand, flusters heavily once the words register properly. Poor guy is gonna get such a headache from this... _Yikes..._ "Absolutely not. His methods are experimental at best- He's not even a practicing physician!"

Cherep has stopped crying at this point, wiping at his cheeks faintly, before frowning up at the people around him, determination in his eyes. Kelsey perks up when she sees this, listening attentively to his needs, as she usually does. She's the best mom, hands down. "I know what I want. If this is going to be hopeless anyways, I want to try everything possible. I want Doctor Verde to be my Doctor." 

The older Doctor looks a little ill at this point, pale and distraught. But Verde has a passionate glint in his eyes and Cherep would almost say that he's beaming. "A wise choice, Cherep Bureau. I'll be at your service." 

And of course things weren't all that easy.  
To begin with, Kelsey had to sign a load of contracts, just to expose Cherep to Doctor Verde's 'experimental methods'. And then they spend countless hours doing medical stuff, experiments and just... talking to one another, trying to figure things out.  
Hell, Doctor Verde knew about his weird energy, even before Cherep build up the courage to tell his mom!

In fact, it turns out it was Cherep's weird energy that gave him cancer to begin with! Because his energy multiplies everything it's directed at and whenever Cherep got hurt, he instinctually directed his energy there to fix the damage. Turns out, sometimes that would cause more damage than was already there. After Verde figured out how to work around that, his recovery was... Average. 

It sucked, yes, but _Cherep survived_. 

After all that, one could say that, Cherep and Verde ought to be friends. However, Doctor Verde prefers to keep their relationship strictly professional. Even if they already shared some rather private matters with each other...

_Verde was literally the first ever person Cherep told about his weird energy.  
In return, maybe that's why Verde, with longing in his eyes and a soft voice, told Cherep about his innermost wish, one random, forgettable afternoon?_

_"... Someday... I would love... to be a Father..."_

.... 

Despite all this, they are, but doctor and patient. 

~~End of Dream/Memory~~

Or so Skull thought.

Waking up from a coma is always weird.  
Everything is slowed down. It feels like he's breathing through several layers of cloth, with his limbs stuck in molasses and weights pulling down his eyelids, trying to drag him back under. But Skull is nothing if not a determined bastard.  
And as he's beginning to regain consciousness, bit by bit, he hears... Noises.  
The sounds of people... arguing?

One voice is calm, icy almost. "Absolutely not. He is already injured enough without you people doing... Whatever you think you could do to help." 

The second one, is shaky, desperate, most probably frustrated. "No, this is-Fuck, how do I-Dammit-! Say something, Reborn!" 

The third voice sounds low, growly, almost like they are about to throw hands. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Let me heal him. I would _never_ hurt him." 

That's when Skull vaguely recongnises the first voice. Still calm, with a sharp edge of fury now. That's Verde's no-nonsense voice. Skull's heard it often enough, whenever he'd end up in the hospital with a complex hairline fracture from one of his stunts. "I don't know who you think you are, but make one more move and I will not hesitate to throw you out. _With force._ "

There's a little click and a beep, then something whirs to life near Skull's head, soon staying at a pleasant hum, joined by an occasional click.  
The only machine Verde has that would make those kinds of noises... Would be the little sentinel robot-thing Skull tinkered up for him for his last birthday... Just a little semi-automatic firearm, with fully automatic aim. Skull build that for him in case any strange people ever show up trying to interrupt any of their experiments....  
Is that what's happening? Did some of Skull's stalkers get in to try to do something weird with his energy again? Is Verde in danger..?

It's getting harder and harder to try to open his eyes and... In the end, Skull doesn't quite succeed, slipping back into the darkness, before he can even get a word out. 

Cherep was only fourteen years old, when he first met Verde, a rising star in several scientific fields, as well as a passionate, aspiring pediatrician.  
It's been a long time since then, yet they have only ever been doctor and patient.

Hopefully... Sometimes soon, Skull can prove that he is worth Verde's trust, friendship and companionship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with Verde? He feels sorta odd to write still... 
> 
> The next chapter will pick up after Skull properly awakens from his coma~
> 
> Who might he see when he first wakes up? What might be the situation? And will he get to have those cuddles Fon promised? 
> 
> That and more, in the next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading~!


	7. Bruises, Tears, Suspicion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull wakes up, surrounded by Family.

Skull doesn't like drifting through the endless darkness. It's too silent. Silence always makes him... Remember things he tries to forget.  
Memories of hospitals that gave him loneliness. Of operations that lead to difficult healing. Of adoption that gave him warmth. Even Memories of Freedom that brought him nothing but Pain.  
All of that feels irrelevant, when he finally begins to sense something beyond the darkness. 

Slowly, carefully, he clenches one of his fists, the right one, and reaches up to rub his eyes. Obviously, his knuckles bump into the breathing mask that's fixed to his face, but that's okay.  
He forces his eyes open, after he's rubbed them, and a... Perhaps, unfortunately familiar sight greets him. Gosh, he sounds like he gargled glass or something. "Doc... Heya..." 

Soft purple eyes blink at him faintly for a moment, not exactly surprised, but also not very happy either. Then, Verde sighs softly. "What am I supposed to do with you, hm?" 

And really, why not approach this situation with a bit of humor? Verde never seemed to mind whenever Skull's humor slipped into morbid territories... "Aw... Come on. It's a new record. It's been like... A year... I think.?" 

The dark green haired man sighs heavily once more, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Incorrect. It's been seven months and eighteen days since the last time we had a talk. Considering you have been comatose for five days, it's barely been even seven and a half months since your last trip to the Emergency room. Although... This time, it's not your innate recklessness that's brought you here." 

Verde pulls out his green Clipboard and Skull perks up a little, paying attention as well as he can. It's their usual routine. Most of the time that Skull ends up in a hospital bed, he doesn't remember much of what lead him there in the first place. "You were caught, almost directly, in the middle of a terrorist attack, this time. One of your arms was completely dislocated, the other broken in two places. Several of your ribs and both of your legs have hairline fractures, which is where you got lucky. Your left eardrum ruptured, your brain and several of your inner organs were bruised. Your left lung was punctured because exactly one of your ribs broke. As per usual, the fact that you are even conscious enough to have a conversation, is a medical marvel."

Christ, Verde already looks sick of his shit. Skull can't really whine or wiggle in place, but he can clench and unclench his fist, staring at it in contemplation for a moment. "Eh. That time a shark bit me in the leg still hurt worse. Not to mention the gun shot wound from last year..." 

Skull's childhood doctor just gives another, long-suffering sigh, before reaching out and adjusting one of the odd bags hung up beside Skull's bed. It contains a clear liquid, that's steadily dripping down one of the tubes attached to Skull's inner arm. There's also one that might be containing blood? Skull isn't so sure what the red liquid does. "That's because this here is pumping you full of drugs. Seriously, DeMort..." 

It's childish as all hell, but Skull pouts anyways. Come on, he just woke up and Verde is already giving him snark! It's not like he understands a lick of all this medical stuff!  
On the topic of medical stuff, that is Verde's purpose here. It's probably why Skull's pouting is easily ignored, in favor of looking through his notes and adjusting something on the machines Skull is connected to. Ah, well, that just gives Skull the time to take a look around the room. 

It's his usual room, with the comfy single bed, the large machinery and the soft, beige walls. In other rooms, the walls are this blinding, sterile white and, yes, Skull strongly suspects that Verde painted to room himself.  
That nerd would do things like that, just to provide his patients with something nicer to look at... There are also some drawings hung up on the walls and if Skull is counting right, two new ones were added since the last time he was here. He'll ask about those later, maybe Verde has a story or two.

More importantly, there is a vase situated on the bedside table. That's new. Also new is the massive bouquet that's put in there. Made up of beige and pink and red tulips... It's really pretty. Skull furrows his eyebrows a bit at it, looking at Verde then. "Hey Doc... Who brought the flowers?"

Verde gives them a dismissive glance, looking at him for a moment, before going back to his notes. "Your mother. She's in the cafeteria right now."

Skull blinks slowly, trying to understand the words, but the world is... Kind of blurring apart at the edges? Does he have a fever or something? Is it just the drugs? Who knows...  
Verde continues talking. "You know how she is, always demanding to stay wherever you are. And considering what happened that brought you here... The hospital had a hard time refusing her. She's been sleeping in empty rooms." 

Now this makes Skull frown a little again. "Wait... What happened that brought me here?" 

Verde pauses then, blinking faintly, before looking right at him, his eyes almost glowing in his scientific fierceness. In Skull's opinion, that always made him more handsome. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Does something hurt?" 

Skull blinks faintly, sighing softly and closing his eyes. "My vision's all blurry... I'm fine..." 

Verde sounds... Concerned? Worried? That's rare... But Skull is fine. He feels fine. "That's not fine. Skull, open your eyes." 

There are weights on his eyelids, trying to keep them shut with monumental forces, but Skull is nothing if not a people-pleaser. His vision is blurring even worse now, turning purple at the edges, white in the center, and focusing on Verde doesn't help much. Why does he looks so unsettled? "Ah. I don't mean to alarm you, Skull. But your eyes are glowing. Can you hear me?" 

Skull can hear him. And he feels fine. But talking feels like something impossible and, when he tries his hardest, all that happens is that his eyes fall closed. Verde doesn't sound happy and Skull nearly winces. "Your Energy is acting up again... So stay calm. I think... Yes. I can test another stabilizer." 

Verde rummages around a bit and Skull can just imagine the triumphant smirk on him when he unearths whatever vial he just dug up. It's probably some impossibly toxic colour, like that glowing green one that made Skull break out in rashes all over... Or maybe it's more like the baby blue one, that just made Skull puke purple sludge for the rest of the day.  
Whichever it is, just the thought alone makes him smile a little and he really, really wants to coo at Verde right about now. His little scientist is working so so hard... 

Then, skillful, long fingers remove the breathing mask that was strapped to his lower face and a warm hand slips under his head, tenderly pulling him up a little. Something is set against his lips and, like the obedient patient he is, Skull does his best to gulp down whatever Verde puts into his mouth.  
It tastes... Minty. And leaves a kind of... dry feeling wherever it touches him. His tongue, his lips, even the trail that drips down his chin... It feels like it sucks... something right out of him. 

Then, he's already settled back down and Verde straps the mask back over his mouth and nose, securing it there firmly, but not painfully. This close, Skull can hear all the warm, curious undertones in Verde's voice. He wants him to speak more. "I've developed this one based off of our previous tests. It might not be that pleasant, but I accounted for all unwanted side effects. The worst you may catch should be a mild fever..." 

Opening his eyes isn't that much of a monumental hurdle anymore and his vision is clearing up slowly. Verde is looking at him as though he is some particularly fascinating science experiment and... Well...  
Just imagine someone looking at something with pride, excitement and fondness in their eyes. Skull doesn't mind this. At all. He's the center of Verde's universe right that moment. This kind of attention just makes him as well as his energy purr appreciatively. 

He licks his lips, grimacing at the dry feeling. Even talking doesn't take as much effort anymore. "You are amazing, Verde..." 

Verde smiles then and that's the moment Skull notices some little things about his doctor. There are faint bags under his eyes, a bruise healing on his cheek and he's got major stubble growing. The look works for him, but why does he look... Exhausted? What's going on..?  
Before he can ask, the door opens and Kelsey turns around right in the doorway, talking someone down from what seems to be a fuming rant. "No, for the umpteenth time. I'm sorry, but rules are rules. He's in... a delicate position. And you can't just-" 

Suddenly, there are tears In Skull's eyes and he wants to be wrapped up in his mom's arms. And all that is in the way of that is a superficial distance, from his bed to the doorway. His voice comes out emotional and a little distraught. "Mom-"

Kelsey immediately snaps to attention, probably giving herself whiplash with how quickly she turns to him. Then she's already annihilated the distance between them, sprinting to his bedside and carefully gathering him in her arms. "Cherep-Oh, my sweet boy-you're awake!" 

Skull is safe here, just like this. Wrapped in his mother's arms, with her cooing right by his ear and his tears running down his cheeks in endless rivulets. It's not even a second before he's sobbing, using whichever body part he can, which is only his right arm, to pull his mom even closer, to cry harder into her shoulder. Kelsey is crying too, sniffling faintly between her warm words. "Darling I was worried sick-never ever do that to me again! You hear me?! Never ever ever!" 

Skull shakes his head. He never wants to do that again, but talking is difficult when there's endless tears to fight against, just to get one word out. "Mommy..."

Kelsey melts at the sweet nickname, cradling him against her shoulder and cooing softness at him now, rocking him gently left and right. She's doing her best to fit his ragged pieces back together and she has to be a miracle worker, because it's working. Slowly, but surely, Skull is beginning to calm down.  
That's what allows him to notice there is someone else in the room now too. They're talking with Verde. Softly. Are they even arguing? It sounds more like Verde is attempting to comfort someone upset.

"No, I'm sorry. Only Family members are allowed to be in here." 

"I-I am Family. I just... I need to-" 

"Please calm down and wait outside. Cherep is in a delicate condition-" 

That's when a flash of black on white catches Skull's eye and the dragon tattoo really is simply iconic. The word comes out garbled from his sobbing. "F-Fon..?" 

Said man really can't seem to contain whatever is troubling him. There are tears in Fon's deep brown eyes, he's frowning and grimacing and he's flushed a light pink. Skull has never actually seen his bro's pokerface shattered that thoroughly. It only gets worse when Fon looks at him and instantly withers away from guilt. "S-skull... I..." 

**Skull is surrounded by idiots.**

None of this was Fon's fault, yet here his stupid little dancer stands, beating himself half to death over something that was nobody's fault. The absolutely agonized expression on Fon's face really is a bit too much.  
His left arm doesn't want to work, but damn it, Skull is the Master of his own body. He forces his arm up and out towards his little dancer, beckoning him close as best he can. "Hug. Now." 

That's when Fon almost hesitates for a momet, clearly conflicted from whatever self hatred he put into his own head. So Skull does something a little mean. He's very aware of his energy in that moment, so he simply pushes it up and tips a big bucket load of it over Fon's head.  
The effect is instantaneous. Fon visibly deflates, his tears start falling and in the next second, he's already curled up against Skull's shoulder, whimpering against his skin. 

Verde bonks his notes against his own forehead, probably out of frustration, but Skull doesn't mind that at all. He's quite happy, cradling his Family in his arms and wiping his tears into his mom's shoulder. Kelsey is huffing a little at him already and they will soon address whatever Fon put into his own head. Silly little dancer really needs to stop whimpering apologies...  
But that's when Verde decides to be a bit difficult. "Are you just adopting people of the street now? Did you also take in the two bastards that came by a few days ago?"

If Skull didn't know better, he'd almost guess that Verde is... Jealous? Fortunately, he knows Verde just doesn't like wasting his time. And from what he remembers of his coma... Verde took drastic measures against these... 'bastards'.  
Skull manages a watery chuckle through his tears, giving Verde a pathetically apologetic grin. "Were those bastards a blond hottie and the prettiest fashion disaster you ever did see..?" 

Verde is massaging the bridge of his nose, huffing faintly, before pulling his hand around and rubbing the back of his head. "There was also just... A random person in a cloak. Are they a part of this too?" 

Warmth blossoms in Skull's chest instantly and his tears are all dried up now. "Yep. All of them are my idiots..." 

Fon makes a little noise that sounds like a protest, but is the subject of his intellect really up for debate right now? When he's beaten himself up over a terrorist attack he didn't even witness?  
No. Skull doesn't have Family. He has a group of idiots that he must protect at all costs. "You're my idiot too. Don't get jelly." 

Now the noise Fon makes sounds a little outraged, but Skull can feel him blushing red hot all the way through his shirt. Very cute. Cute, beautiful, idiotic little dancer. All Skull's...  
Verde then has to ruin the moment again, looking absolutely done with everything. "I legitimately fought those people to get them away from you. You owe me, Cherep." 

That explains the bruise on Verde's cheek and the thought alone makes Skull blush hard, but he doesn't really mind it. Even if, judging from the vaguely concerned, vaguely intrigued look Verde sends him now, his cheeks are probably bright purple. _Fucking energy..._  
Kelsey then sighs softly, poking his cheek and looking down at him with all the benevolent patience of Lucifer himself. Which is not much. She looks a bit like she might just noogie him to death. "You are going to call all your friends here. And they are going to explain themselves. Something's telling me they are the cause of this whole incident..." 

... Skull is a people-pleaser. But even he has his limits. His mom's instincts are top notch. If she suspects his idiots might be responsible... Well. Skull will just have to ask them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull may not turn out to be the Strongest or most Intelligent, but dammit, he's gonna be the least Idiotic anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially Comments keep my stories alive! ❤️💜


End file.
